The Mother of All Romances
by MaryFan1
Summary: Mary thinks the new guy at work is pretty fantastic but when she finds out who his mother is on their first date, is he fantastic enough? Feedback is encouraged and appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**WJM NEWSROOM**

Scott Jackson entered the newsroom a few minutes early for his interview with Lou Grant for the opening for a cameraman on the six o'clock news. He approached Murray Slaughter who was busily typing away.

"Excuse me. I'm here to see Lou Grant." He explained

Murray barely looked up, "Have a seat he'll be back in just a minute." He gestured across the room to a chair by the door to Lou's office and Scott crossed the room and took a seat

A few minutes later Lou and Mary walked through the door returning from a budget meeting and Scott stood up. Murray momentarily again turned his attention for his writing, "Oh, Lou that guy over there is here to see you."

Lou walked over to him, "Lou Grant, how can I help you?"

Scott extended his hand, "Scott Jackson, I'm here about the cameraman job."

"Oh, right." He said, "Come on in my office."

They entered Lou's office and shut the door. Mary's eyes lingered on the door for a moment as she sat back down at her desk. He was very handsome and there was something about him. She had felt that flutter in her stomach in a long time.

Murray continued typing away, "So, Mare, you wanna get lunch today?"

"Huh?" She asked then looked over at him, "Oh, yeah sure, Mur."

Mary and Murray returned from lunch and Lou walked into the newsroom from the studio with Scott, "Mary, I'd like you to meet our new cameraman, Scott Jackson. Scott, this is Mary Richards, our associate producer."

Mary extended her hand and smiled that famous Mary Richards smile, "Hi Scott, it's very nice to meet you."

Scott returned the smile and noticed how soft her skin felt when they shook hands, "It's nice to meet you, too Mary." Their hands lingered for a moment before finally pulling back. Sparks were definitely there. For a moment they seemed lost in each other's eyes.

"And this is our news writer, Murray Slaughter." Lou broke in

Scott reluctantly looked away from Mary, "Hi, Murray, nice to meet you."

"You too, Scott."

"Well, I think you've met just about everyone, except for Ted. He'll be in later. I'd like you to work with Charlie for now and then we'll look at sending you out on assignments." Lou told him

"Alright." Scott said and turned back to Mary, "Well, I hope I'll see you later, Mary."

She smiled once again, "Oh, yeah, me too."

Scott walked away and Mary's eyes lingered again. He was tall, blond and had a confidence about him that wasn't cocky, just a quiet confidence that was very alluring

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Mary and Murray were wrapping things up as the broadcast had just ended. Scott walked into the newsroom happy to find Mary was still there.

"Hey, Mary, I hope this doesn't seem to forward but if you're not busy tonight, would you like to get something to eat? Nothing fancy, a pizza or something?" He asked

Ted had just walked in and heard Scott's invitation, "Oh, Scott, can I talk to you for just a minute?" He asked, "It'll just take a second, Mare."

"Okay." She said puzzled

Scott walked over to Ted and he whispered to him, "Listen, there's something you should know about Mary. She doesn't go out with guys she works with. It's just a thing with her. I asked her out a couple of time and she turned me down. So if she won't go out with me she surely won't…"

"Scott, I would love to have dinner with you." She interjected and Ted looked deflated as he put his hat on and left without a word

"Great." He smiled and she walked over to get her coat and he helped her on with it

They went to a little pizza place and sat at a quiet table so they could talk. It had been a long time since she'd felt an instant attraction with someone. He was easy to talk to. He was telling her about all the places he lived.

"I was in New York for a couple of years and then I was in Washington. Being a cameraman is a great way to see the world." He told her, "So what about you, Mary Richards? What stories do you have to tell?"

"Oh, well nothing as exciting as all that. I grew up in Roseburg and moved here about three years ago." She explained

"What brought you here?" He asked, "If you don't mind my asking."

She smiled and took a drink of her beer, "I needed a change. I had just ended a long term relationship that it became increasingly clear was going nowhere and I needed a place to start over."

"Well, I guess I should say I'm sorry your relationship didn't work out but I'd be lying." There was something about her that intrigued him. She was soft, sweet and clearly a real lady but he sensed underneath she was plenty tough and something told him she had a wicked a sense of humor

She smiled again this time a bit nervously, "I guess I'm not sorry either." She said, "So what about you? You've lived all over it seems. What brought you to Minneapolis?"

He took a drink, "Family." He explained, "My mother lives here and we've been rather estranged for a while and I decided it was time to make things right, if I can."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll work things out." She assured him as the waiter brought their pizza

"Thank you." Scott said to the waiter then turned his attention back to Mary, "I hope so. My mother is well…unusual as mothers go." He said taking a piece of pizza and putting it on her plate

"I think most parent/child relationships are up and down." She said, "You know, if you do patch things up I think I'd like to meet your mother. She couldn't be all bad. I mean you turned out pretty terrific." She couldn't believe she was saying something like that on a first date but there was something about him

"Oh, I think you may already know her." He said, "She works at WJM."

Mary put down her pieced of pizza, "She works at the station?" Mary ran through all the women at the station and most of them were under forty, mainly the secretaries. Ed Schroeder's secretary would be about the right age but she only had two daughters. There was only one other woman she could think of

"Yes." He said, "My mother is Sue Ann Nivens."


	2. Chapter 2

Mary arrived home feeling a range of emotions. She was definitely attracted to Scott. He was handsome but she liked him for more than that. He was easy to talk to and they seemed to enjoy a lot of the same things. The flip side was that his mother was Sue Ann. She tried to act normally the rest of the evening but it was hard to picture having to deal with Sue Ann on such a personal level, if she and Scott continued to date. She didn't want to get ahead of herself. They didn't make any firm plans to go out again, just a "see you at work tomorrow" kind of good bye when they left the pizza place. She was changing into her pajamas and was ready to settle in and watch some TV when there was a knock on the door.

"Mary, you still up?" Rhoda asked

"Yeah Rhoda, come on in." She responded

"Hi Kid, where ya been?" She asked coming in and shutting the door behind her

"Oh, I went out to dinner with someone after work." Mary said coming out of the closet and sitting on the sofa

Rhoda took a seat in the chair opposite her, "Would this be a male someone?"

Mary smiled, "Yes, as a matter of fact." She said, "A new guy at work. We went out for pizza."

"Yeah? So what's he like?"

"He's terrific, smart, funny and handsome." Mary said with less enthusiasm that the comment would normally warrant

"Well, I can see why you aren't all that excited." Rhoda quipped

"It's not him, Rhoda." She explained, "It's his mother."

Rhoda gave her a puzzled look, "You met his mother?"

"Well, yeah." She replied, "He's Sue Ann Nivens's son."

"Sue Ann has a son?" Rhoda asked quite stunned

"Yes, they've apparently been on the outs somewhat for a while and he just moved here hoping to change that."

Rhoda laughed slightly, "So the Happy Homemaker has a kid? I didn't know she'd ever been married."

"Well, Scott, that's his name, said that he was very little when she and his father got divorced and he lived with his father mostly." She explained, "You know, he's a terrific guy and I could see myself continuing to date him, but I can't see having to deal with Sue Ann in that way."

"Yeah and what about Sue Ann as a mother in law?" Rhoda observed, "That would be enough for me to stay single."

"Oh Rhoda, we just met, I don't want to start thinking about that yet." Mary said emphatically

"Well, it's something to think about, Mare."

Mary sighed heavily, "I really don't want the fact that Sue Ann is his mother having any bearing on whether I see him or not. It shouldn't but I can't help thinking about it. I mean she may not be all that thrilled about it and I don't want to interfere with their trying to mend their relationship."

"So did he ask you out again?"

"No, actually he didn't, so maybe this is all for nothing?" Mary concluded

"Well, let me know what happens, kid." She said getting up, "I'll see ya later."

"Alright." Mary said just as the phone rang. She walked over to answer it, "Hello…oh, hi Scott…no you're not calling too late," Rhoda stood at the door not caring much if she was being nosy, "Dinner and a movie tomorrow?... sure I'd love to…alright we'll talk tomorrow…bye." Mary hung up the phone and looked at Rhoda

"You were saying about it being all for nothing?" Rhoda asked

"Maybe we can move to Iceland after the wedding." Mary joked

**THE NEXT EVENING**

After dinner and the movie Scott and Mary returned to her apartment to have a drink and talk. Their second date had gone as well as the first. The conversation was easy and the attraction seemed to be growing stronger. She walked in from the kitchen with two snifters of brandy and joined him on the sofa.

"So, what did you really think of the movie?" He asked taking the glass from her

"Oh, I enjoyed it." She assured him taking a drink

"You've been kind of quiet all evening. You were much more talkative last night." He observed

"Oh, I guess I'm just tired." She explained, "I really did have a great time tonight."

"So did I, Mary." He told her, "I really like you and I want to keep seeing you."

She looked at him, "I really like you, too, Scott."

"But…" He interjected

She looked away, "It's just…oh you'll think I'm being silly."

"No I won't, what is it?" He asked

She sighed heavily, "It's just that it feels weird to me that you're Sue Ann's son."

"You think it's weird for you?" He quipped

Mary laughed slightly, "No, I mean, it's strange that I know you're mother and she and I aren't exactly friends. I'm worried about what she'll think of you dating me."

"I don't care what she thinks and you shouldn't either." He put his arm around her and gave her shoulder and comforting squeeze

"But I know you're trying to patch things up with her and I don't want to interfere with that." She didn't tell him that instead of feeling comfort she felt a jolt of electricity at his touch

"You let me worry about that. My mother has always thought the world revolved around her and I stopped living to please her years ago. If she's going to be childish then let her."

She smiled at him, "I do like you, Scott, very much and I want to keep seeing you. But I want to be up front with her. We need to tell her. I don't like sneaking around."

Scott shrugged, "Sure, I wasn't saying we shouldn't. I just don't care how she'll react." He said, "Tell you what, why don't we stop by her house tomorrow after work. I certainly don't want to tell her at the station. She's overly dramatic as it is."

"I guess that would be okay. Maybe you should warn her first." Mary told him

"I suppose. Would you mind if I give her a call now?" He asked

"Uh, no, go ahead." She gestured over to where the phone was

He got up, walked over to the phone and dialed the number. He waited a moment for her to answer, "Mom? No, I'm fine…no work is going just fine, so fine that I actually met a great girl at the station and we'd like to come over tomorrow night…who? Well, it's…its Mary…Mary Richards…mom…mom?"

He hung up the phone, "Well, that went better than I thought."

"I'm sorry." She said

"Why would she have such a reaction to my dating you?" He asked

"I told you we aren't exactly best pals and I am a few years old than you." She explained crossing the room to where he stood, "Besides most mothers think no woman is good enough for their son. The thing that makes it so sticky is that we all work at the same place."

"Well, we'll deal with this tomorrow." He decided, "I mean it's not like we're getting married tomorrow."

She was somewhat comforted by his calm demeanor, "You know you are pretty terrific. How is it you're not married already?"

He pulled her close to him and another jolt of electricity went through her body, "I guess I just never met the right girl."

"Hmmm." She mumbled, "I think we may have to do something about that."

He leaned in an kissed her, softly, gently, tentatively, "I think you're right."

**THE FOLLOWING EVENING**

After the newscast Mary and Scott got a bite to eat then headed to Sue Ann's. Neither was sure what to expect. They hadn't seen her at all that day. She most likely had steered clear of the newsroom. They pulled up to her house and walked up to the door and knocked. After a moment there wasn't an answer.

"You don't think she left knowing we were coming over?" Mary asked

"No, I can see lights are on." Scott said then tried the door and it wasn't locked

They came inside and didn't see anyone, "Mother." He called out, no answer

"Sue Ann, please, we just want to talk." Mary said

They walked through the house and knocked on her bedroom door, "Mom, you in there?" He thought he heard movement from inside, "Mom, we're coming in so I hope you're decent."

They walked in and it was like nothing Mary had ever seen. Satin and lace everywhere, it looked like a gay pimp had decorated the place, "Oh my god…" Mary muttered

Scott looked over and saw his mother lying on the bed, "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, dear, I'll just stay here for the rest of my life and wither away." She said, "Oh, hello, Mary dear. I guess you've come to rub it in."

"Rub what in Sue Ann?" She asked

"That you've taken my son away." She

"Oh for heaven's sake, no one has taken anyone away. We're just dating." Mary explained

"My son doesn't introduce me to just anyone." Sue Ann replied

"Mom, Mary and I have been out exactly twice." He said, "And yes, we really like each other but there's no need to pull this little stunt."

"Scott, she's obviously upset." Mary said

He sighed, clearly exasperated, "She pulls this kind of thing all the time, even when I was a kid." He said turning back to Sue Ann, "Well, it won't work."

"Fine, dear, go ahead and rip your mother's heart out."

"That's it." He said, "Mother…" he began

"No, Scott, let me talk to her," Mary said then turned to Sue Ann, "Sue Ann, I don't know exactly why you are so upset and I certainly don't want to come between you but I care very much for your son." She admitted, "I know we've only had two dates, two wonderful dates," She looked back at Scott, "But I want to keep seeing him and you can either accept it or make yourself miserable."

Mary left the room and Scott just looked at his mother, "It's your choice, Mother but I'm not living my life to please you."

He left the room and found Mary waiting for him in the living room, "Are you okay?" he asked

She smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Did you really mean what you said in there?"

"What?" she asked

"That you cared very much for me?"

She smiled again only brighter and broader, "Yes, I did." She assured him, "Look, I don't know where this is going but I'm very attracted to you. It's a little overwhelming."

"I feel the same way." He admitted, "Why don't we take things easy and slow. We need to get to know each other."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'd like that."

TBC

Feedback is appreciated. It really helps those of us who write to get feedback from readers


	3. Chapter 3

**A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER**

Mary and Rhoda were hanging out in her apartment trying to decide what to do for the evening. Scott was at a ballgame with some friends so Mary decided it was the perfect opportunity to catch up with her best friend. Ever since Sue Ann's theatrics a few days earlier it was almost as if she and Scott were more determined to be together. She was worried at first about interfering with their relationship but she quickly saw that Sue Ann was a master manipulator and she wasn't going to let it ruin her happiness or stop her from seeing Scott. Scott had met her parents and all was well. The fact that Scott was three years younger meant nothing to them. Walter was sixteen years older than Dottie. Plus, her parents were, for lack of a better word, Normal. They just wanted their daughter to be happy. She had a feeling the miniscule age difference was not what bothered Sue Ann. But she didn't care what it was. It might just be the normal reaction a mother has when her son is serious about someone, only overly dramatized by Sue Ann. She cared very much for Scott and unless they were really hurting someone, nothing else mattered.

Rhoda looked over the newspaper but no movie jumped out at her that she just had to see, "Mare, I'm not seeing anything here worth paying money to see."

Mary sighed, "Well, we don't have to go anywhere. We could just stay here and catch up. I feel like we haven't talked much lately."

"That's because we haven't." Rhoda acknowledged, "I've barely seen you since you've been heating it up with the Happy Homemaker's hottie son."

Mary rolled her eyes, "Oh Rhoda. It's not like that."

"Uh huh, I came down the steps the other night and saw the two of you in one hell of a lip lock." She explained, "I quietly went back upstairs."

Mary blushed slightly, "Well, that's all there's been." She smiled to herself thinking about Scott's lips covering her mouth

"I thought you were really attracted to him." Rhoda said

"Of course I am." She confirmed, "But we've only been together two weeks, for heaven's sake."

"Yeah, but he's…wow." Rhoda pretended to fan herself

Mary laughed, "Yes he is." A smiled lingered on her lips

"Well, even if Sue Ann is his mother, I'm happy for ya, Kid." Rhoda said getting up, "You mind if I get something to drink?"

"No, help yourself." Mary said, "Why don't we see if there's anything good on TV tonight?" She turned it on and looked through the TV guide, "Hey, there showing Charade with Audrey Hepburn and Cary Grant."

"Oh, now there's a man, Mare." Rhoda said coming back into the living room

There was knock on the door, "Hi, hi," Phyllis said, sticking her head in

"Oh, hi Phyl." Mary said, "Come on in."

Phyllis came in and shut the door behind her, "So, what are you two swinging singles up to tonight?"

"Well, Phyl, after pathetically trolling for men on the street we thought we'd end the evening with crying in our beer." Rhoda joked, "Besides one of us might not be a swinging single for long."

"Rhoda…" Mary said with a warning in her voice. The last thing she wanted was for Phyllis to know she was dating Sue Ann's son. She was still trying to get over Lars having an affair with Sue Ann a few months earlier

"What do you mean?" Phyllis asked, "Mary, are you seeing someone?"

"Now, why do you assume it's Mary?" Rhoda

Phyllis looked at Rhoda, "Who else?" She asked, "So, Mary who is he?"

"Oh, he's just someone who works at the station." She tried to sound casual so Phyllis would drop it

Phyllis gasped, "You're not dating Ted Baxter, are you?"

"No, Phyllis." Mary said

"Phyl, don't even joke about that." Rhoda warned

"Well, then who?" She pressed again

"His name is Scott and he's a cameraman." Mary said, "You know, Phyl, Rhoda and I were just about to watch a movie so…"

"So is it serious?" Phyllis asked ignoring Mary's subtle hint for her to leave

"It's serious enough to put up with the Happy Homemaker." Rhoda quipped

"Oh god." Mary muttered

"What?" Phyllis asked, "What does that floosy have to do with your new man?"

"Nothing Phyl." Mary said, "Just forget it."

"No, tell me." She insisted, "Is she his mother or something?"

Mary looked at her then looked down

"She is his mother." Phyllis said her eyes widening, "Mary, how can you go out with this man knowing his mother is a…a…"

"Happy homemaker?" Rhoda joked

"Rhoda, please." Mary said sternly and Rhoda quickly became quiet. Mary turned back to Phyllis, "Yes, she's his mother. It's a long story but basically they have been estranged somewhat and he moved back here to try and patch things up."

"Why?" Phyllis asked

Mary sighed, "Because she's his mother."

"Well, that's not something I'd be broadcasting if I were him." Phyllis quipped, "But if he feels he must."

"Well, I'm afraid my dating him isn't helping their relationship." Mary admitted, "She really pulled out all the stops with her theatrics when she found out."

"Yeah, she took to her bed." Rhoda explained

"Boy, if anyone needs a psychiatrist's couch it's that woman." Phyllis concluded getting up and heading to the door, "I'll see you later, Mary."

"Bye."

"Bye, Phyl." Rhoda said

"Rhoda." She said in her usual condescending tone then walked out the door

"Hey Mare, I'm really sorry." Rhoda said, "I just wasn't thinking."

Mary waived her hand as if to dismiss the incident, "Oh, that's alright. I just don't like bringing Sue Ann up with her around."

"So, how about some Cary Grant, huh?" Rhoda suggested

**A MONTH LATER **

They lay in the darkness almost asleep in each other's arms. The only sound was their breathing, almost in perfect rhythm with each other. This was their first night together. They had tried to ignore it but the pull was so strong they couldn't. Their lovemaking had been both gentle and intense. They were slow, exploring each other for the first time. She found him a gentle, generous lover and he found her passionate and eager. Her head rested on his chest and she could feel his heart beating.

"Are you asleep?" He asked tracing circles with his fingertips up and down her arms

She sighed, "No, I was just lying here thinking."

He kissed the top of her head, "About what?"

She pulled back and looked at him, "How incredible you are." She leaned in and kissed him

He smiled, "You know, I was thinking the same thing."

"Oh, stop." She playfully smacked him

"No, I mean about you." He said, "You were amazing."

She settled back in his arms, "So you're not sorry we didn't wait longer?"

He wrapped his arms around her tighter, "No way."

She kissed his bare chest, "Me neither."

They fell asleep and when the morning sun woke them they were still in each other's arms. Mary moved on top of him and kissed him, "Good morning."

Scott rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "It certainly is." He agreed, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." She smiled

He rubbed her back, "How about I make us some omelets." She suggested, "I'm a pretty good cook and you can take a shower if you want."

"Okay." She said kissing him

He moved from underneath her, got up and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms thrown across the bed, "The towels are in the linen closet in the hall."

She watched him walk out of the room and grabbed his shirt from the night before and put it on. She lay there for a few minutes contemplating their night together. Nothing had felt so right in a long time. She smiled to herself as she got up and went into the bathroom

Scott was getting out the ingredients for the omelets when the doorbell rang. _Who could that be on a Sunday morning? _He walked over and opened the door to find his mother on the other side.

"Mom?" He said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Sue Ann had a covered dish in her hands, "Well, I thought I would bring you a nice hot breakfast. I know how you men are, you're idea of breakfast is cold cereal and beer."

"Mother, I do know how to cook." He said

"Please, I'd like to talk, Scott." She said

"Alright." He said pulling the door open

Sue Ann stepped inside, "Well, this is a nice little place, Dear."

Scott looked down the hallway nervously, hoping the sound of running water wouldn't be heard, "Uh, thanks. I appreciate the food but…"

"Sweetie, I think you're out of …oh boy." Mary walked into the living room still in Scott's shirt


	4. Chapter 4

Sue Ann almost dropped the dish she had in her hand. Scott took it from her, "Now, Mom, please don't overreact. This can't be that big a shock to you." He walked over to the small area off the living room where the dining table was and sat the dish down

"I think I'll go put on something…less comfortable." Mary said looking down at the shirt she had on, "Excuse me." She exited the living room and walked down the hall to the bedroom

"Well, I'm sorry, Scott. I should have called first." Sue Ann headed for the door but Scott stopped her

"Mom, you don't have to leave." Scott said and led them over to the sofa

"Yes, I do. I can't stay here and make small talk with you and that tramp." Sue Ann snapped

Scott's face flushed with anger and he could feel the heat in his cheeks, "Mother, she is no tramp and who are you to talk about a woman like that." Scott didn't want to hurt her but she was being nothing but hypocritical

"Scott, you may be grown but I'm still your mother." She insisted

"Well, then I suggest you accept that Mary and I are together or I don't see that we have much else to say to each other."

"Why are you acting like this over some fling?" She asked

"Mother, she isn't just some fling." He informed her, "I love her."

Sue Ann was stunned. She really had no inkling things were so serious but they hadn't been together but a few weeks, "Scott, be serious. You've only known her a few weeks and she's a nice girl, I suppose, but love?"

Mary had come down the hall and stopped when she heard the word love. She couldn't believe he had told his mother he loved her.

"Yes, mother I think I'm in love with her. She's different than anyone I've ever been with. I don't know how to explain it." He told her

"Well, if you really feel that way, I guess I'm happy for you, dear." She got up to leave. Surely Mary didn't feel the same way and this would burn itself out, she thought

Mary ran back into the bedroom and pretended to just be coming out. She was wearing the clothes she had on the day before. Scott smiled, "There you are."

"Well, I wanted to give you two some time to talk." She explained, "I thought you needed it."

"Well, Mary, I feel I should tell you, my son says he thinks he's in love with you." Sue Ann blurted out

Scott put his head in his hands, "Mother…"

Mary smiled, "No, it's okay. " She looked over at Scott, "I think I love him, too."

Sue Ann felt the room begin to spin. She couldn't believe her son had fallen for the woman she considered to be her rival at the station. They had different jobs but they were the most successful women at the station. Sue Ann had her own show and Mary was the first woman associate producer WJM ever had and she was beloved by everyone there. She was younger and whether Sue Ann liked admitting it, she was more attractive with that cute little nose and winning smile. How could Scott do that to her?

"I…I have to go." She opened the door to leave

"Sue Ann…"Mary pleaded but it was too late, she was out the door

Scott sat with his head in his hands then looked up at Mary, "That went well."

Mary smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Scott. I thought she'd get over herself by now."

He got up and went over to her. He put his hand son her shoulders, "This is not your fault." He told her, "She is going to have to accept it."

"And if she doesn't?" She asked

He caressed her cheek, "Then that's her problem, not ours."

Mary smiled again slightly, "You know, we just told her we love each other and we haven't even said it to each other."

He pulled her close to him, "I do love you, Mary Richards. I think I knew it the moment I met you."

Her arms encircled his neck, "I think I knew it then, too." She kissed him sweetly, "But I'll state, for the record again, that I love you too, Scott Jackson."

He smiled a lopsided smile that she found absolutely endearing, "So I guess I need to feed my lady love. It won't take long to whip up the omelets."

A thoughtful expression crossed her face, "Hmm, what about what your mother left?" She asked

"I'm almost afraid to eat it." He quipped

She laughed, "You know what I'm really craving?" She asked, "Pancakes, do you have the ingredients for them?"

"I think I can manage." He said, "Oh, you were saying I was out of something when you came in here the first time."

"Oh, I didn't see any soap, you have soap don't you?" She asked playfully

He laughed, "Yeah, under the sink."

"Good." She said pulling away, "I'll go shower real quick and then we can talk about how we want to spend our day."

"I know how I'd like to spend it." He said pulling her back to him, his hand moving over her backside

"Hmm." She mumbled, "I'll take that under advisement." She pulled away and walked toward the hallway then turned back, "You just get those pancakes ready, I mean we probably need to keep up our strength."

**A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER **

It was time for the Teddy Awards again and the WJM gang was going to gather at Mary's for a little pre awards party. Mary was nominated for a documentary she produced on Chimpanzees all on her own, Ted was nominated again and he thought he'd had a fool proof plan to win, bribe the judges. Sue Ann was nominated but Mary and Scott weren't sure if she would show up for the party but there was no way she would miss the awards even if it meant seeing Scott and Mary there together. Mary, Scott and Rhoda were waiting for the others to show up. Mary was explaining to Scott why it was so much fun to see Ted lose.

"Well, it's not so much that it's so much fun, Honey." She explained, "You just have to be there. Like the first year I was there and Ted lost, he threatened to throw himself on a shish kabob sword. Then the next year when he lost, he got so upset he almost swallowed his tongue. Mr. Grant had to pull it out of his mouth."

"You're not serious?" Scott laughed,

"I am totally serious." She said

"I think this will be a fun evening." He concluded taking a drink of scotch

"Yeah and I'm gonna miss it." Rhoda complained

"Well, I'll be sure and give you all the details." Mary said as there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah, you better." Rhoda said

Mary opened the door. It was Lou and Murray, "Hi, come on in."

Lou and Murray stepped inside, looking very dapper in tuxedos, "Hey, Scott, hi Rhoda." They both said

"I'll get you guys a drink." Mary offered walking toward the kitchen

"Thanks." Lou said taking a seat on the sofa. He looked at Scott, "How are things, Scott? Do you think your mother will come tonight?" it was no secret around the station how Sue Ann had been reacting to Mary and Scott.

"Well, she'll be at the ceremony, no way will she miss in case she wins but I don't think she'll show up here."

Murray shook his head, "I just don't get what the big deal is."

Mary came out of the kitchen with their drink, "We'd like to know that, too. But I'm not going to let her ruin a nice evening."

Rhoda looked at Murray, "Hey, Murray, where's Marie?"

"Oh, she refuses to come anymore. She can't take seeing Ted lose."

"Do you have her ticket?" Rhoda asked

"Yeah, do you wanna go?" He asked

"Oh, yeah." Rhoda said, "Mare do I have time to run upstairs and change?"

Mary looked at her watch, "I guess so but Ted will be here any minute so hurry."

Rhoda made her exit quickly and a minute later Ted and Georgette showed up.

"Hey guys, tonight is the tonight." He said as they entered Mary's apartment

"He's been giddy like this all night." Georgette said, "I don't know what's gotten into this big impetuous lug."

"I told you, I'm a man with a vision." He said in his newscaster voice. There was a collective eye roll. Ted looked at Scott, "So Scott, you think your old lady will show up tonight?"

"I don't know Ted." He replied glancing at Mary

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go." He insisted

"Ted, Rhoda is upstairs changing. She's going with us." Mary informed him

Ted sulked, "Great, let's just wait for Rhoda."

As if on cue Rhoda walked back in, "I just beat my record for getting ready, a personal best."

"Alright, I guess we'll go then." Mary suggested

The awards were a dull event by nature. But between Ted's antics and Sue Ann's theatrics the evening was anything but dull. Ted cried the rest of the evening after he lost and Sue Ann spent the entire evening avoiding looking either Mary or Scott in the eye. The best part was that Mary won for her documentary but everyone held their breath when Sue Ann's category was called.

"And the winner is…Sue Ann Nivens for the Happy Homemaker, thirty one ways to use tapioca."

Everyone clapped and Sue Ann made her way up to the podium, "I can't thank you enough for this award. It is a great honor and there is a special person I would like to share it with but I can't…" She said obviously referring to Scott. He immediately stood up and walked across the room to the door. Mary got up and followed him looking back at Sue Ann angrily, "So I'll just say thank you." She said down a smirk of satisfaction on her face

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Mary and Scott left the ceremony and returned to her apartment. It was a good thing they had decided not to ride with someone else and Lou and Murray agreed to drop Rhoda off later. They couldn't have stayed and they also didn't want the others to have to leave before it was over. This was between the two of them and Sue Ann. Mary couldn't remember being more angry. She was no stranger to Sue Ann's antics, even before this, but to treat her own son that way was beyond the pale. She could tell how much Scott was hurting. Up until now it had been over the top theatrics but nothing that was personally hurtful. She hadn't heard Sue Ann call her a tramp and Scott wasn't about to ever tell her. Scott was quiet as she poured them some brandy. She walked out of the kitchen with the glasses.

"Here you go, Sweetie." She said handing him a glass and joining him on the sofa

"Thanks." He mumbled and took a drink

Mary held her glass in both hands and rested her arms on her knees, "You wanna talk about it?"

Scott sighed heavily, "No, not really."

"It might help if you did." She encouraged him

He got up and walked over to the window and looked out, "I really don't want to, Mary."

"Alright." She said, "But you know I'm here if you want to talk."

He took another drink, "I know." He turned to face her, "I think I should go."

Mary got up and went to him, "Scott, please don't shut me out."

"This isn't about you." He said rather coldly, "I need to be by myself."

Mary started to say something but the words got stuck in her throat so she just watched him go. She truly didn't know what to do. She loved him very much and the last thing she wanted was for him to be hurt because of her. Intellectually she knew that they weren't doing anything wrong and that Sue Ann was being ridiculous. But her heart wanted them to patch up their already shaky relationship and she didn't want to be the cause of that not happening. Their relationship was still quite new and she didn't want to presume too much. They had been together about two months and were very compatible, in the bedroom and otherwise. She hoped in a day or two he would come around and open up to her. She wondered if he would decide their relationship wasn't worth the strain. She was just about to pull out the sofa bed there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked hoping maybe Scott came back

"It's me, Mare." Rhoda called out

Mary walked over to the door, "Hi."

"Are you alright, Kid?" Rhoda asked

Mary sighed, "Yeah." She said, "Come on in. Where are Murray and Mr. Grant?"

"Oh, they didn't want to intrude so I said I'd do it for them." Rhoda said coming inside. Mary closed the door behind her, "That was some show Sue Ann put on back there, huh?" Rhoda observed

"Yeah, even for her." Mary said sitting down in the chair, "So what happened after we left?"

"Well, not much but Lou really wanted to lay into Sue Ann." Rhoda said sitting on the sofa

"He's not the only one." Mary admitted, "I can't believe she would do that to her own son."

"How is Scott, anyway? I thought he would be here."

Mary looked down, "He was but he wanted to be alone. I think he was surprised by what she did more than anything but he's hurt as well."

Rhoda smiled at her friend, "I'm really sorry, Mare. I mean you guys are so good together and to have to deal with this."

"Well, I'm afraid that he may decide it's not worth it." She said looking down again, "I mean we haven't known each other long and he really wanted to patch things up with her."

Rhoda knew what she was really thinking, "Hey Kid, you are every bit worth it and Scott knows that."

Mary smiled slightly, "I just wish he would talk to me. I asked him not to shut me out and he left." She informed her, "I guess I said the wrong thing."

Rhoda looked at her sympathetically, "You know how guys are. They have to be all macho and not show their feelings. He'll talk to you eventually."

"I hope so." Mary replied

"You really have it bad for him, don't you kid?" She knew things were getting serious but Mary's demeanor led her to believe even more serious than she thought

"I love him, Rhoda." She finally admitted it to someone other to herself and Scott. Seeing him so upset made her realize just how much he meant to her

"You really think you're in love?"

"Yeah, I do." She said, "Even though it's only been a couple of months, we have told each other those three little words."

Rhoda was surprised but not totally, "I'm sure he'll come around." Rhoda assured her getting up and looking at her watch, "It's getting late, Kid. I'll see ya, and don't worry too much, huh?"

Mary smiled weakly, "I'll try." She assured her, "And, thanks Rhoda, I mean, for being here."

"Always." She said as she walked out the door

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Mary had just gotten up and was trying to decide how to spend her Sunday. She thought she might see if Rhoda wanted to get some breakfast at the bakery around the corner and do a little shopping. She didn't expect to see or hear from Scott so she didn't want to sit around her apartment all day. She was pouring coffee and contemplating a shower when there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it to find Scott on the other side.

"Hi." She said surprised

He smiled, "Hi. I come bearing food." He had a box from the bakery and a bottle of orange juice, "I'm sorry, Mary. I shouldn't have left like that."

She opened the door for him to come in, "I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you to talk and I won't bring it up again."

He sighed, "Good, because I don't want to ruin what could be a beautiful moment talking about her. So let's just forget it and eat. I got your favorite pastries."

She smiled, "Thank you…for the pastries. I'm starving." She took the box and crossed the room into the kitchen and got two plates

He followed her and came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, "I love you, you know?" He drank in the smell of jasmine from the shampoo and lotion she used. The scent still lingered from the night before

Mary stopped setting out the pastries and turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you, too."

He leaned in and kissed her, "Hmm, do you have anything planned for today?" He gently rubbed her back

"Well, no. I was about to ask Rhoda if she wanted to go shopping. I…I didn't know if I would see you today."

"You still want to go shopping?" He asked pulling her close again

Mary smiled, kissing him sweetly on the lips, "No, but I would like to eat."


	6. Chapter 6

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

In the past few months Scott and Sue Ann's relationship had become basically non-existent and while it troubled Mary she kept her word and didn't try to talk to Scott about it. The truth was they didn't have anything to apologize for and Sue Ann made no effort to patch things put either. She avoided the newsroom and there was one unexpected advantage to that. She wasn't coming around hitting on Lou. Scott and Mary were all but officially living together at this point alternating time between their apartments. They felt it was important at this point to still have their own space. Living together wasn't something that appealed to either of them. It was near Christmas time and Mary had been decorating her apartment and had gone to bed when the phone rang in the middle of the night.

She changed into a sweatshirt and jeans and drove, probably way too fast, to the hospital. She tried calling Sue Ann but got no answer so she stopped by her house and when no one answered she left a note on her door. When she arrived at the hospital she came in the emergency room entrance and stopped the first nurse she saw.

"I'm looking for Scott Jackson." She said, "I got a call that he was brought in earlier."

The nurse looked at her clipboard, "Dr. Franklin was treating him. I'll see if I can find him. It's been a crazy night, ma'am."

"Thank you." Mary replied, "My name is Mary Richards. I'm Scott's girlfriend."

"You can sit over there if you like." The nurse gestured to a small waiting area.

Mary took a seat and waited for someone to come out and talk to her. Scott had been out with Jeff and couple of other friends for a game and whatever else men do together. She couldn't imagine why he was brought into the emergency room. She sat for about a half an hour drinking bad coffee when she heard someone call her name.

"Miss Richards."

She looked up and saw who she assumed to be Dr. Franklin. She stood up and walked over to him, "Dr. what happened?"

"Well, near as we can tell he and his friends were driving down Nicollette Avenue, probably from the game when…

"They weren't drinking were they?" She knew Scott wasn't much of a drinker but Jeff and Brad could be known to put some away.

"Scott was driving and no, there was no alcohol in his system." He assured her, "But another car broadsided him and that driver was very drunk."

"Oh god." She breathed out

"He's unconscious right now and has some internal bleeding. We're doing everything we can to stop it and it is minimal. As soon as we can we'll move him to a room upstairs."

"When can I see him?" She asked

"Well, in a little while, I suppose but you understand he's not responsive." He explained

Mary nodded, "Yes." Tears were forming in her eyes

"Alright, I'll have one of the nurses come get you." He said, "By the way, we tried to call a Sue Ann Nivens, that's his mother, right?" Scott had both Sue Ann and Mary as emergency contacts in his wallet

"Yes, I tried to call her too, she wasn't home so I went by her house and left a note on her door."

Dr. Franklin smiled, "His chances are good. It could have been much worse." He assured her, "If you'll excuse me, I need to check on another patient."

Mary smiled back weakly, "Of course. Thank you Doctor."

A few hours later Sue Ann still hadn't shown up and Scott was being moved to a regular room upstairs. Mary wanted to wait in the ER because she was sure that's where Sue Ann would come but she also wanted to be with Scott. She made sure the ER staff knew where to send Sue Ann when she got there.

Mary sat by Scott's bed holding his hand. Dawn was approaching and she was exhausted. She needed to call Lou and tell him about Scott and that she didn't think she'd make it into work. She picked up the phone and dialed Lou's number. After about three rings he answered groggily.

"Mr. Grant, it's Mary." She said, "I'm sorry to call you at this hour but there's been an accident…no I'm fine. It's Scott, he's been in an accident and he's at the hospital…well they think he'll be alright but he's unconscious and there was some internal bleeding...thank you, Mr. Grant, I'll call if there's any change…no she's not here. The hospital tried to call and so did I, last night so I went to her house and left a note on her door…alright bye bye."

She hung up the phone and sat back down and held his hand again. She talked to him thinking it might help him wake up and the silence was killing her, "I don't know if you can hear me but I'm right here. I won't leave until I know you're okay."

Sue Ann was about to walk in the room when she heard Mary talking, "And you better get well soon. This will be our first Christmas together and I sure don't want to spend it in here. I mean the food is terrible and my mother will be heartbroken if we don't come to their house for dinner." Scott just lay there motionless. Mary reached over and caressed his cheek as best she could around all the tubes and wires, "I love you, don't ever forget that."

Sue Ann had heard the entire thing but knocked on the door as if she had just arrived. Mary turned to see her enter the room, "Sue Ann."

Sue Ann could hardly look at Scott, it was too painful, "I got home a little while ago and found your note." She tried to steady herself

Mary got up, "Here, sit down."

"Thank you." Sue Ann said taking a seat, she looked at Scott, "The nurses told me he's very lucky."

Mary exhaled heavily, "He is, they think he'll be okay but until he wakes up they can't be sure." She informed her, "Would you like some coffee?"

She nodded as she took Scott's hand, "Yes."

Mary squeezed Sue Ann's shoulder then left the room to get coffee.

**A FEW HOURS LATER **

Mary and Sue Ann sat in silence waiting for Scott to wake up. There didn't seem to be anything to say to each other. The doctor had been in and he said his vitals still looked good so it would be just a matter of time. Mary stood up and stretched her back and looked out the window. She was about to suggest she and Sue Ann try to eat something when she heard sounds from the bed.

She turned from the window and saw Scott trying to wake up. She moved closer to the bed, "Sue Ann get the doctor."

Sue Ann got up and moved slowly to the door not taking her eyes off him. Mary looked up again, "Sue Ann, please." Sue Ann quickly left the room

Mary turned back to Scott who had finally opened his eyes. She caressed his cheek, "Hi there."

He attempted to smile but then the pain registered with him, "Ahhh, I feel like I've been run over by a truck."

She smiled, "Well, you were, in a way." She sat down on the side of the bed facing him

The doctor came in followed by Sue Ann who was dying to talk to her son. The doctor came over to the bed, "Well, Mr. Jackson you certainly are a lucky man. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Scott scratched his chin, "Alright."

"What year is it?"

Scott thought for a moment, "Nineteen seventy three, December right?"

"Good." The doctor said, "Who is the President of the United States?"

"Now that's one I'd like to forget, Richard Nixon."

Mary laughed, "Well, I'm not the doctor but I think he's fine."

"Do you remember anything about the accident?" Dr. Franklin asked

"Uh, the last thing I remember is leaving the game." Scott replied

"Well, that's not unusual. We'll run more tests but I think you'll be alright in a few weeks." Dr. Franklin said, "We'll be back as soon we can get you down to x-ray and they'll come in and do some more blood work. Just take it easy."

"Sure thing, Doc." Scott said he looked over and saw Sue Ann standing by the door, "What's she doing here?" He asked turning back to Mary

"Scott, I was worried about you." Sue Ann answered

"I would prefer it if you would leave." He said coldly

"Scott, please…" Sue Ann replied

"I said I want you to leave." He repeated without looking at her

Mary got up and went over to Sue Ann, "Listen, Sue Ann, maybe you could get a bite to eat or something."

She realized Mary was trying to keep things calm, "Alright, Mary." She said then walked out the door

Mary sat back down on the bed, "She really is worried about you."

"Yeah right." He said, "Ahh." He muttered

She took his hand, "Just relax, Sweetie."

He smiled. It was the only thing that didn't hurt, "I'm glad you're here. Seeing your face when I woke up made me feel better already."

"Where else would I be?" She asked

"You must be relieved." He said

"I'm thankful you're alright." She replied

"Well that and it looks like we'll make it to your parents for Christmas dinner. I wouldn't want to break your mother's heart."

She looked at him puzzled, "You sneak. You heard me, didn't you?"

"Well you know what they say." He said, "True love conquers all."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three weeks since Scott's accident and he was healing quickly except for his broken ankle. He was still hobbling around on crutches but he was supposed to get soft cast on Monday and be able to return to work. The one advantage to his injuries was that Mary had practically moved in with him to help him recover. It was the Saturday morning before Christmas and Mary brought him breakfast in bed.

"Here you go, blueberry pancakes with granola, just like you ordered." She stood in the doorway wearing one of his shirts, which she often did

He was reading the paper, looked up and smiled, "Aren't you afraid of spoiling me?"

She came over and sat the tray down in front of him, "Well, too late. I think you passed spoiled a week ago."

"Well the least I can do is share my breakfast with you. After all you must have slaved for hours." He joked

She laughed and came around to the other side of the bed and got in next to him, "Why do you think I put two forks on the plate?" She reached for one and cut into the pancakes taking a bite

"Clever girl." He said, "No wonder I love you." He leaned in and kissed her, the taste of syrup lingered on his lips, "Hmm, sweet."

Mary smiled and took another bite, "I'm gonna take a shower. You finish eating and I don't want you trying to get up until I'm done." She walked toward the door

Scott sighed, "I can manage on the crutches, Honey."

She turned around to face him, "Just stay put, mister, or I'll turn into Nurse Ratchett." She smiled and left the room

Scott ate his pancakes and could hear the water running. He was reading the newspaper again when he heard the doorbell. He didn't have a choice so he got himself out of bed and hobbled over to where his crutches were. He slowly made his way down the hall and answered the door.

"Dad!" he exclaimed when he opened the door

Paul Jackson drew is son into a hug, "How are you, Son?"

Scott pulled back, "Well, a little worse for the wear but I'll be alright. Come on in."

Paul stepped inside. He looked his son over, "That must have been some accident. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner but your mother assured me you were okay."

"You talked to her?" Scott asked

"Just once, when she called to tell me what happened." Paul said, "She didn't say much but I take it you two haven't really been speaking."

"No, Dad, we haven't. It's a long st…" He began

"Scott, I thought I told you…oh boy." Mary felt a sense of déjà vu having walked out in just his shirt with her hair up in a towel

Scott laughed a little, "It's alright, Mary." He assured her, "This is my dad."

Mary felt a little bit relieved, "Oh, Mr. Jackson, it's nice to finally meet you."

He extended his hand, "Please, call me Paul. So you're the Mary I've heard so much about."

"Well, I sure hope so otherwise Lucy, you got some splainin' to do." She quipped looking at Scott, "Please excuse me." She turned and walked back down the hall

Paul smiled, "She's got a good sense of humor." He said, "And she's prettier than you described."

Scott smiled, "She's amazing." He agreed, "Why don't we sit down. My leg is starting to cramp."

"Oh, of course." Paul helped guide him to the sofa, "So, other than the accident and this thing with your mother, how are you?"

"I'm great dad." He replied, "The reason for that just left the room."

"You're really serious about her aren't you?" Paul asked

"Very." Scott affirmed, "Listen, don't say anything but I plan on proposing at Christmas."

Paul smiled, "That's wonderful, congratulations Son."

"Well, she hasn't said yes, yet." Scott said

Mary came back out in jeans and a shirt, her hair still slightly damp, "Paul, have you had breakfast? Would you like some coffee?"

"Coffee would be great. Thank you."

"I'll be right back." She said and walked toward the kitchen

Scott turned to his dad, "Dad, please don't say anything. I still have to get a ring…"

"Scott, I'm not going to tell her anything." He assured him

"Well, if you talk to Mom don't tell her. Mary's the reason we've been on the outs."

"That lovely girl?" Paul couldn't imagine why even Sue Ann would have a problem with Mary, "What could she possibly have against her?"

"Well aside from the obvious reaction of a mother to her son having a girlfriend, Mom seems to have this weird thing about Mary being her rival, and not for me but at work."

"Work?"

"Well, I told you that we all work at WJM and Mom is basically jealous of Mary and thinks…"

Mary came back in and handed Paul a cup of coffee, "Here you are." She joined Scott on the sofa

"Dad, I guess I should ask, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to spend some time with you over the holiday and I wanted it to be a surprise." He explained

"That's great." Scott said

"Well, I hope you don't have any plans to go away." He said

"Oh, well, we'll have to work on Christmas but we're going stop by parents for dinner that night." Mary explained

"Work?" He questioned, "That's no way to spend a holiday." He took a drink of coffee

"Well, the news doesn't stop for a holiday, Dad." Scott explained, "But we'll be done about seven."

"Then could we get together for drinks, after your dinner?" He suggested

"Hey, why don't you join us at my parents?" Mary suggested

"Oh, I couldn't impose." He said

"Oh, please. It's just us and my parents and I know they'd like to meet you." Mary told him

"Well, then, I'd really like that." He stood up, "I really do need to go and check in to my hotel. I just wanted to stop by here first. I was worried about you, Son. But I see you're in very good hands. "

Scott and Mary looked at each other, "You've got that right." Scott said

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

Mary and Scott left work a little before seven and picked up Paul at his hotel. They arrived to a veritable winter wonderland at Walter and Dottie's. Christmas music wafted through the house as well as the smell of the wonderful dinner Dottie had prepared. After dinner, while Paul was chatting with Walter and Dottie, Scott suggested he and Mary clean up. He wanted to be alone with her.

She finished washing the dishes and Scott came up behind her and put his arms around her, "I have to say this was probably the best Christmas I've ever had."

She dried her hands and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I think so too." She kissed him sweetly on the lips

He pulled away, "Well, I uh, I hope all our Christmases are this nice." He looked down

Mary smiled slightly. She leaned back against the counter, "I'm sure they will be."

Scott walked over to her, "Mary, I want to spend every Christmas with you for the rest of my life." He pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

Mary smiled and wiped a tear from her eye, "Yes, I'll marry you." She said kissing him again, "I mean I think I have to now."

Scott looked at her puzzled, "You have to?"

Mary smirked, "Yeah, well you need to make an honest woman out of me before the baby comes."

"Before…what?"

"Baby." She said, "We're going to have a baby."

He pulled her into his arms and lifted her off the ground. He put her down, "Are you sure?"

"Well, I haven't been to the doctor yet but I'm pretty sure." She said

He kissed her long and deep, "You are amazing."

She laughed, "I think you had something to do with it, too." She said, "Oh, you need to put the ring on my finger."

He slid it on and smiled, "Perfect." He said, "So I guess we should tell everyone."

"Yeah, but just about the engagement, I don't even know for sure I'm pregnant."

"Okay, we'll wait until we know for sure. Are you going to the doctor soon?" He asked

"Next week." She told him

He kissed her again, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too."

He took her hand and they walked into the living room, "Uh, we have something to tell all of you." Scott announced

"What is it, Son?" Paul asked

"Well, while we were in the kitchen, Mary gave me my Christmas present." He said, "She agreed to be my wife."

Dottie immediately got up and went to her daughter, "Oh, sweetheart that's wonderful." She hugged her

"Son, that's wonderful." Paul said patting him on the back

"This calls for some champagne." Walter said, "I'll be right back."

The doorbell rand and Dottie went to answer it. Sue Ann was on the other side.

"Sue Ann?" Dottie said puzzled

"I'm sorry to bother you but I was hoping Scott was here." She looked past Dottie and saw Scott and Mary, "Scott can we please talk for minute."

"Here we go." Walter said bringing in a tray with champagne glasses, "Let's toast this wonderful occasion."

"Mother, I don't think this is the right time." Scott said

"Scott, this may be the perfect time." Mary suggested

Scot sighed, "Alright, mother."

"Is it alright, Dottie?" Sue Ann asked

"Well, sure, come on in." Dottie stepped back and let her in

"Scott, is there somewhere we can talk in private?" she asked

Scott turned to Dottie, "Can we use your kitchen?"

"Of course, we'll wait to make a toast until you get back." Dottie said

Oh, well, I can wait in the kitchen until you're done." Sue Ann said, "What are you toasting?"

"Mother, we're toasting Mary and I getting engaged." He said

Sue Ann felt the room start to spin like before, "Engaged?" She managed, "Engaged?" She repeated, "Excuse me." She said and quickly left the room

Scott started to follow her but Paul stopped him, "Let me talk to her, Scott."

Scott exhaled heavily, "Alright, Dad."

Paul left the room and found Sue Ann in the kitchen, "Sue Ann."

She was standing at the sink looking out the window, "I don't want to talk about this, especially with you."

"Well, you don't have to talk then, just listen." He told her, "You are being childish."

"You always knew how to get right to the point."

"You're son is out there celebrating the biggest moment in his life up until now and you can't get even be happy for him."

She finally turned around, "You don't understand."

"Understand what?" he asked, "That he's marrying a girl he's crazy about, who's crazy about him."

"If it were anyone but her." Sue Ann said

"What is it about her that bothers you?" Paul asked

"She's…she's everything I'm not." Sue Ann admitted, "She's younger, prettier, everyone at the station loves her. Now she's going to be my daughter in law?"

"Sue Ann, why is it you see every other woman as a rival?" He asked, "And if people don't like you Sue Ann, you only have yourself to blame."

"Because they are all rivals." She said

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "No, they're not. You make it that way." He said, "Scott loves this girl very much and from what I can see, she loves our son equally and we should be happy he found someone."

"I guess there's nothing I can do about it anyway." She resigned

"No, and one day they will probably have children and I would hate to see you miss out on that."

"Alright, I'll try." She said

"Good." He said, "Let's go back in there and celebrate

Sue Ann nodded and they rejoined everyone in the living room. Sue Ann approached her son, "Scott, I'm sorry. I really am. Please accept my apology."

"I accept it, Mother, but the theatrics have to stop." He said

"I promise." She looked at Mary, "I'm sorry, Mary. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Mary asked

"Love my son the way he deserves to be loved."

Mary nodded and Scott put his around her, "She does, Mom."

"To Scott and Mary." Walter interjected and they raised their glasses

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The wedding was a small one. They didn't waste any time, Mary was twelve weeks by the time they tied the knot and they hadn't told anyone. They planned to after returning from their honeymoon in Jamaica, courtesy of Paul. They knew some would wonder why they had such a short engagement but they wanted to tell people in their own time and Sue Ann would be the hardest. They had a reception at Walter and Dottie's country club and everyone was having a wonderful time dancing. One of Scott and Mary's favorite songs was "I Hear a Symphony" by The Supremes. The DJ put on the song and Scott and Mary came out on the floor first and never took their eyes off each other as they danced. As the song played the dance floor filled with their friends and family. When the song ended Mary whispered to Scott and they sat back down. She was feeling a little light headed and he went to get her some water. She did her best to try and hide it and when anyone asked if she was alright she just attributed it to all the excitement.

They were sitting at a table with Rhoda, Phyllis and some other friends and Mary sat in his lap. When their friends got up and left Sue Ann made her way over to them and noticed Scott's hand resting on her abdomen and he began to gently caress it. She immediately knew what that meant and quickly turned back and went into the kitchen. _So she's pregnant, _Sue Ann thought, _how dare she trap my son. _She exited the kitchen on the other side and went to the bathroom. A little while later Mary entered the kitchen with Rhoda and her mother

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't be helping clean up at your own wedding." Dottie told her

"It's okay, Mom. I don't mind. We don't have that much to do and just about everyone's gone. Scott's helping the DJ break everything down."

"It was a beautiful ceremony, Mare, just beautiful." Rhoda told her covering a tray of wedding cookies

Sue Ann walked back in, "Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"We're just cleaning up." Mary explained

Sue Ann looked at Dottie and Rhoda, "Would you two mind if I spoke to Mary alone?"

They looked at each other, "Yeah sure." Rhoda said, "Come on Dottie, I'll buy you a drink."

They left the room and Sue Ann approached Mary, "Well, you certainly are clever aren't you?"

Mary looked at her as she covered another tray of food, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the baby, dear." She said her voice full of saccharine

Mary froze for a moment, "Did Scott tell you?" She thought they had agreed to tell her together after they got back

"No, he didn't but I noticed him rubbing your stomach earlier and I know what that means."

Mary exhaled heavily, "Well, I know it wasn't planned but we are very happy."

"Oh, I'm sure you are dear. There's no better way to get a man to marry you." She said with a smile plastered on her face

"Sue Ann, I don't know what you are implying but Scott asked me to marry him before he knew I was pregnant." Mary explained

"If it fits into your little game to tell people that then go right ahead." Sue Ann replied

"Sue Ann, you are going to have to accept the fact that Scott and I love each other and stop all this nonsense. I thought we were through with this."

"That's before you manipulated your way into my son's life." Sue Ann accused

"Alright, I've had about enough…" Mary began but was interrupted by Scott

"Hey Babe, are you about done in here?" Scott asked

Mary looked at Sue Ann, "Oh we're done alright." She turned and walked out

"Mother, what did you say to her?"

"Nothing dear, you know pregnant women, they're very sensitive." She remarked

"She told you?" Scott asked more than a little surprised

"Well, no." She said, "And if you want to keep something like that a secret you should be rubbing her stomach in front of people, dear. It makes it painfully obvious."

"What did you say to her?" He asked again

"I told you, nothing." Sue Ann smiled

"If you said anything to hurt her, I swear, Mother, I will never speak to you again." He said and turned and walked out

He found Mary sitting alone at one of the tables. Dottie and Rhoda and taken some things to the car. She smiled slightly as she saw him approaching. He sat down and undid his tie, "You know, you can't let her get to you."

She sighed heavily, "I thought she was sincere about making things work." She said, "She accused me of trapping you."

He smiled and reached for her hand, "Come over here." She got up and sat in his lap again. He again rubbed his hand over her abdomen, "If this is being trapped then I wish it had happened a long time ago."

She leaned down and kissed him, "You sure know how to make a girl feel good." She said, "That'll come in handy when I'm all fat and hormonal."

**A WEEK LATER**

Scott and Mary returned from their honeymoon and were settling into their new apartment. It was a two bedroom and near a park. Mary was unpacking dishes when there was a knock at the door. She went to open it to find Sue Ann on the other side.

"Sue Ann, what are you doing here?" She asked not up to another round of sparring with her new mother-in-law

"I wanted to bring you a house warming gift." She said holding a beautifully wrapped package

Mary smiled slightly. Maybe she really was trying, "Come on in." She stepped back opening the door

Sue Ann handed her the package, "I got you something I didn't think anyone else would think to get you. I hope you don't already have one."

"Thank you Sue Ann. Scott's unpacking some things in the bedroom. I'll get him so we can open it together." She walked over to the hallway, "Honey, could you come out here a minute?"

"Sure, Babe." He called back and came out of the bedroom, "What's up…" he said as he saw his mother was there

"Your mother brought us a housewarming gift." She looked at Scott encouraging him to try again

"Thank you, Mother."

"Well, go ahead and open it." She said

Mary and Scott sat down on the couch and unwrapped the gift which was a beautifully crocheted baby blanket, "Oh, Sue Ann, it's beautiful." Mary said

"I didn't know if anyone had given you any baby things yet and when I saw it I thought it was perfect." Sue Ann said. This was her way of apologizing.

"Sue Ann, it's a wonderful gift." Mary repeated, "Thank you."

Scott was genuinely surprised, "Yeah, it's great. Thank you."

Sue Ann got up to leave, "Well, I just wanted to bring it over and see your new place."

Mary stood up, "Well, you don't have to rush off. Why don't I put on some coffee?"

"Let me help you, dear." Sue Ann offered

"Alright." Mary said and glanced at Scott with a_ what on earth has gotten into her look. _He shook his head

As soon as they stepped into the kitchen Sue Ann spoke, "Mary, I…I want to apologize."

Mary put the coffee grounds in the pot and turned it on then looked at her, "You've apologized before and still couldn't help yourself, Sue Ann, and at our wedding for heaven sake."

"I know and I shouldn't have." She admitted, "I was hurt that you hadn't told me about the baby. But that's no excuse."

"We hadn't told anyone, not even my parents." Mary told her

"I know." Sue Ann acknowledged, "Please, I'd like another chance."

Mary sighed, "Well, it's not entirely up to me."

"Yes, I know. I have a lot to make up for. I just hope he'll at least listen." Sue Ann said

"Sue Ann, can I ask you something?" Mary said, "And I want you to be honest with me."

"Alright, Mary."

"Well, you've been acting like my being with Scott was the end of the world from the very beginning, why?" She figured it was time to completely clear the air

"The truth?" Sue Ann said, "I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Mary arched her eyebrow, "That's ridiculous. What possible reason could you have for being jealous?"

"Mary, let's face it, I'm not young anymore and I've had to watch more than one man at the station flirt with you and then you start dating my son."

"You know Sue Ann, I'm not a rival or competition. I'm just the woman your son married and in about six months I'll be the mother of your grandchild and I would hate for you to miss out on that."

"So would I." Sue Ann agreed, "I guess I need to talk to Scott. Do you think he'll listen?"

"There's only one way to find out." Mary said

Sue Ann walked out and Mary busied herself in the kitchen so they could talk. She sat down in the chair opposite him, "Scott, I'm not sure where to start so I guess I'm sorry is as good a place as any."

"Mother, I will never understand you." He said, "You seem to everything you can to push people away, turn them off."

"I know and I never should have said the things I said about Mary." She acknowledged

"No you shouldn't have and anyone else wouldn't have been as patient as she was." He said

"You really love her don't you?" She asked

Scott shook his head, "Of course I do. I wouldn't have married her if I didn't"

TBC…will Sue Ann drive Mary crazy in a completely different way?


	9. Chapter 9

**THREE MONTHS LATER-WJM NEWSROOM**

It was a typical day in the newsroom except they had just gotten word that was going to be a verdict in a high profile murder case in Duluth. They wanted their field correspondent to go and they needed a cameraman to go with him. Scott came out of Lou's office bracing himself for Mary's reaction when he told her he was going to have to be gone at least overnight. She hadn't been all that hormonal but she was given to bouts of crying at just about anything.

Mary wasn't at her desk, "Hey Murray, where'd she go?"

Murray looked up from his typewriter, "Oh, where she goes about every ten minutes these days, the bathroom."

Scott laughed a little, "Yeah, I should have guessed. I'll just wait." He sat on the edge of Mary's desk

"So how are things, Scott?" Murray asked continuing to type away

Scott rubbed his chin, "Well, fine until I met with Lou."

Murray looked up again, "What happened? He didn't…"

"Fire me?" Scott asked, "Oh no, I just found out I have to go out of town with Jack to cover the Barringer murder trial verdict. He's going to be reporting live and I'm the cameraman and I'll have to be gone over night."

Murray nodded his understanding, "And you don't want to have to tell your very pregnant wife."

"Tell his very pregnant wife what?" Mary asked entering the newsroom stopping at her desk

Murray wisely got up and went to the newsfeed, "Good luck, Scott" he whispered to him

Scott stood up, "Well, I…I have to go out of town overnight with Jack to cover the Barringer case. He's going to be reporting live and I'm the cameraman."

Mary sat at her desk, "Oh, so when do you leave?" She asked casually

Scott thought for a second, "You mean you're okay with it?"

She looked up at him and shrugged, "It's your job isn't it?"

"Uh yeah, I just thought, well with the baby that you…" He trailed off

"That I would get all bent out of shape?" Mary said

"Well…yeah." He admitted, "But you're not upset?"

"Why would I be?" She asked getting up and walking over to the file cabinet

"Because last night you cried when I got you the wrong ice cream." He said

Mary looked at him, "That's because I told you fifty times what I wanted and you still got it wrong." She said, "So again, when do you leave?"

"I have to leave tonight." He said

Now she was a little upset. Tonight was there childbirth class, "Scott, we have class tonight."

"I know but I don't have much choice. Maybe Rhoda could…"

"There they are." Sue Ann said smiling, "How are feeling, Mary dear. Shouldn't you be sitting down?" She asked, "Scott what are you doing letting her stand like that?"

"Sue Ann, I'm fine." Mary said, "I'm allowed to stand up, it won't kill me." Mary said even as she took her seat.

"Mother, don't you have a show to do?" Scott asked, "So, do you think Rhoda could go with you tonight?"

"Well, maybe but I hate that you're going to be gone." Mary said

"Gone?" Sue Ann asked, "Where are you going?"

Scott exhaled, "I have to go out of town overnight to be the cameraman for Jack while he covers the Barringer Trial verdict."

Sue Ann shook her head, "Oh no, you can't leave Mary by herself. Did Lou ask you?" She asked, "I need to have a talk with him." She headed for his door

Scott got up and stopped her, "No Mother, you don't. It's my job."

"Sue Ann, I'll be fine." Mary assured her, "Rhoda will go to class with me and I'll have some 'me' time later."

"I'll go with you, Mary." Sue Ann said

"Oh no, you don't have to do that, Sue Ann, really. That's way too much trouble." Mary looked at Scott and he was stifling a laugh as she got up to put the file back

"Don't be silly, we're family, dear and that's my first grandchild in there." She gently patted Mary's belly, something that drove Mary nuts, "Now what time does it start?"

"Uh, eight o'clock." Mary replied looking for another file

"Fine, I'll be at your place about seven thirty." She said heading toward the doors, "I've got to run. I've got meatballs marinating and if I leave them too long the poor dears dry out."

As soon as the doors closed Mary and Scott erupted into laughter, "Oh no, you can't leave me now, not with her."

He went over to her and rubbed her belly, "You'll both be in good hands. She'll probably bring you dinner."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You owe me, big time, you know that don't you?" She kissed him

He sighed heavily, "Yeah, I know." He kissed her long and deep just as Lou came out of his office

"Geez, you know the rules." He complained, "No kissing in my newsroom." He crossed the room and went into the studio

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Mary had just gotten home and changed her clothes. Scott had left with directly from the station having come home on his lunch to pack his bag so Mary waited alone for Sue Ann to show up. She couldn't believe she was stuck with her going to Lamaze class. She appreciated that Sue Ann's attitude had changed but she felt smothered sometimes. Sue Ann would come by the newsroom several times a day to check on her and if she didn't hear from her at least once on Saturday and Sunday Sue Ann would just show up at their apartment. She was talking to Rhoda while she waited.

"Oh, Rhoda I wish it was you going with me." She said

"Well, Kid why didn't you just tell her I was going." Rhoda asked

"Well, she was right there when Scott suggested you go and she piped up and said she'd go. I guess I was too shocked to think of a reason for her not to."

"Boy, I don't envy you, Kid." Rhoda replied, "Well, okay so I do, I mean the gorgeous husband, a baby on the way. But not when it comes to your mother-in-law."

Mary sighed, "Yeah well at least she's trying. But I almost liked her better when she was catty." Just then there was a knock on the door, "Oh, I gotta go. I'll report back to you."

"Yeah, you better." Rhoda said, "Bye Kid."

"Bye."

Mary walked over and opened the door to a smiling Sue Ann, "Hi, Sue Ann." Mary said forcing a smile

"Hello Dear, are you alright?" She asked smiling

"Oh, I'm fine." Mary replied looking at her watch, "I guess we should get going."

They arrived at class and Mary introduced Sue Ann to the instructor explaining that Scott was out of town. Scott and Mary usually sat in the back but Sue Ann insisted they sit up front. They went through the breathing exercises fairly smooth and it wasn't until after class that things well, downhill. They usually had some sort of snacks afterward and the couples in the class took turns bringing them. Well the Happy Homemaker couldn't help but give her opinion on what was offered. Mary was talking to Rachel and putting some food on a plate when Sue Ann approached them.

"Oh, Mary dear don't eat any of that. It's well, amateur at best." Sue Ann said, "We can stop by my place and get something good for you and the baby."

Mary smiled at Rachel then looked at Sue Ann, "Uh, Sue Ann, Rachel made these."

She looked at Rachel, "Well Dear, we all have to start somewhere." She said, "I'd be happy to give you some tips sometime."

Rachel smiled politely, "Um, thank you, I think."

"Mary, I'll get the car started." She said, "We need to get you two home." She patted Mary's belly again and walked away

"That's your mother-in-law?" Rachel asked

"Oh yeah." Mary replied, "and I am so sorry for what she said. She does that show The Happy Homemaker and she gets carried away sometimes."

"It's alright." Rachel assured her, "But your husband must be something to put up with her."

Mary smiled, "He is and boy does he owe me for this." She said, "I better get going. I'll see you next week."

Mary and Sue Ann got back to the apartment and Sue Ann got out of the car with her and opened the trunk, pulling out a suitcase.

"What is that?" Mary asked

"My suitcase, Dear. I'm spending the night."

"Oh, Sue Ann, that is so nice of you but really, you don't have to. I'm fine." Mary insisted

"Now Mary, it's not good for you to be alone." Sue Ann said, "Now let's get inside."

"But Sue Ann, we don't have an extra bed." Mary pointed out, "The second bedroom is the nursery."

"Well, I'll sleep on the couch. Let's got dear."

Mary sighed and they walked inside the building and when they got to the apartment they could hear the phone ringing. Mary quickly let them in and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Babe, how was class?" It was Scott

"Oh, just fine. We just got back." Mary explained, "You're mother has decided to spend the night. Isn't that nice?"

"She didn't?" Scott asked, "Honey, I'm sorry, but maybe it won't be so bad. So I guess I really do owe you."

Mary smiled, "You've got that right." She said, "So how are things in Duluth?"

"Well, we're getting things lined up for tomorrow." He said, "You know, I really miss you, both of you."

"Me too." She replied, "Well, I really am tired, so I guess I better go…"

"Oh, Mary, let me talk to him." Sue Ann said

"Uh, Scott, your mother wants to talk to you." She handed the phone to Sue Ann

"Hello dear, now don't you worry, I'll take good care of both of them while you're gone."

Scott sighed, "I'm sure you will, Mother. Could you put Mary back on?" She handed the phone back to Mary

"Babe, I love you and I will find some way to make this up to you, I promise."

"Oh, I know you will." She said, "I love you, too." She hung up the phone, "Well, Sue Ann, if you'll excuse me I'm exhausted so I think I'll turn in."

"Go right ahead dear. Just tell me where there blankets are and I'll get the couch ready." She said

"In the linen closet in the hall." She said, "Good night."

Good night, Dear."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

At about two a.m. Mary had to get up and go to the bathroom. When she opened her eyes and focused, she about jumped out of her skin. Sue Ann was sitting in the chair.

"Sue Ann, what are you doing in here?" She asked pushing herself up in a sitting position

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, dear. I heard you moaning " She explained, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Mary got out of bed, "Sue Ann, I'm fine. I just need to go to the bathroom. Please go back to bed."

"Sue Ann got up and came over to Mary, "Well, let me help you…"

Mary sighed, "Sue Ann, please!"

Sue Ann was a little startled by Mary's tone, "Alright dear, I'll leave you alone." She walked out of the bedroom

"Sue Ann…" Mary called out, "Damn." She muttered

After going to the bathroom Mary walked down the hall expecting to find Sue Ann in the living room but she was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery

Mary leaned against the doorway, "Sue Ann, I'm sorry." She said, "I know you're just trying to help but I'm fine."

Sue Ann smiled weakly, "I know that, Mary. I just…I guess I got carried away."

Mary came over pulled the ottoman over by the rocking chair and took Sue Ann's hand in hers, "It's okay. You know, this is all new for me, too. I mean being married, having a baby. I'm just not used to being hovered over. I'm used to doing things myself."

"Mary, you don't have to lie. I know I've been driving you crazy." She replied, "I promise I'll try to back off."

Mary smiled, "And I promise to ask for help…if I need it, okay?"

Sue Ann nodded and smiled, "Well, you better get back to bed. I think I'll read for a while."

"Okay, but could you do me a favor?" She asked

"Of course, dear." Sue Ann said

"Help me get up off this thing." Mary asked smiling

Sue Ann took Mary's hands in hers and helped her up, "Good night, Mary."

"Good night, Sue Ann."

Unfortunately the trial verdict was postponed and Scott and Jack had to stay another night. Mary called Rhoda and asked her to spend the night. Mostly so Sue Ann wouldn't and she wanted to spend some time with her best friend. They had patched things up but she still needed a break from her. She and Rhoda had it all planned, pizza, ice cream, gossip and hopefully a good movie on TV. She hadn't told Sue Ann yet that Scott would be gone another night but she was ready with her response if Sue Ann offered to stay again. The day was moving along at the newsroom when Sue Ann made one of her regular stops to "check" on Mary.

"There she is and there's my precious grandchild." She came toward Mary ready to pat her stomach again but Mary quickly got up and moved to the file cabinet

"Hi, Sue Ann." Mary said

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" Sue Ann asked for the tenth time that day

"I'm fine, just very busy." Mary said

"Well, I won't keep you then." She said, "What time will Scott be getting back tonight? I thought I might bring over a welcome back dinner."

"Uh, Sue Ann, Scott's going to have to stay another night. The verdict has been delayed." Mary explained sitting back down at her desk.

"Then I'll be happy to stay with you again, dear." She offered

Mary looked up with all the sincerity, "Oh, Sue Ann, that's really sweet but Rhoda is staying with me tonight."

"Oh, I see." She said feeling a little dejected, "I suppose after last night…"

"Sue Ann, it's not that." Mary lied, "It's just that I haven't seen Rhoda much lately and I would really like to spend some time with my best friend. You understand, don't you?"

Sue Ann thought for a moment, "Of course, dear. I guess Rhoda must be feeling a little left out being that she's still single." Sue Ann concluded, "Well, if you need anything just let me know. I've got to get back to my dumplings." She said heading out the door

Lou came out of his office. The walls were paper thin and he heard everything. He sat on the edge of Mary's desk, "Mary, I'm sorry but I couldn't help hear what you said to Sue Ann and I must say you handled that like a pro."

Mary smiled, "Well, thank you, Mr. Grant. In spite of everything I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"Yeah, I understand." Lou said, "You know, you confirmed something I've thought all along."

"What's that?" She asked

"That you're as rotten as the rest of us." He said walking back into his office

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Mary and Rhoda were all settled in for a relaxing evening. They had eaten pizza and Rhoda had given Mary a pedicure since it was getting hard for her reach her toes because of her baby bump. She was stretched out on the couch wearing one of Scott's football jerseys and Rhoda sat on a pillow on the floor in front of her with a bowl of popcorn beside her. Rhoda had the remote and was flipping channels.

Rhoda stopped when she came to An Affair to Remember, "Oh, Mare, let's watch it."

"Sure, I love that movie." She said reaching down to the popcorn bowl

"Yeah me too." Rhoda said, "Cary Grant, what a man."

Mary sighed, "Yeah."

"Is that a what a hunk sigh or a I miss my hubby who's even hotter than Cary Grant sigh?" Rhoda asked

Mary laughed, "A little of both." She admitted, "I sure don't like sleeping alone."

"But not enough for the Happy Homemaker to stay with you again?" Rhoda asked already knowing the answer

"No, she drove me crazy last night, hovering over me, watching me while I slept." Mary said eating some popcorn."

"She watched you while you slept?" Rhoda asked

Mary nodded, "Oh yes, I woke up to go to the bathroom and she was sitting in the chair. I made her go back to sleep on the couch."

Rhoda laughed, "Well, don't worry Mare. I won't stare at you while you sleep. I'll stay here on the couch like a good houseguest."

"Oh no, you I want in the bed with me." Mary said, "I meant it when I said. I don't like sleeping alone."

"Alright Kid, but I warn you I hog the blankets."

When Mary awoke the next morning she showered and got ready for work while Rhoda still slept. She had the day off from Hemple's and Mary figured she would let her sleep. She walked out of the bedroom into the living room to find Scott asleep on the couch. He wasn't due home until later that night. She walked over and bent down as best she could and kissed him.

He opened his eyes and smiled, "Good morning, Beautiful."

She smiled back, "Hmm, not that I'm complaining or anything but what are you doing here?" She sat on the edge of the couch

"I called Lou and told him I just couldn't stay away another day and he sent Greg to take my place." He explained

"Just like that?" She asked

"Well, I kind of told him how much my mother was driving you crazy and for some reason he couldn't get me back here fast enough."

Mary laughed, "Remind me to thank him but Rhoda stayed last night, remember?"

"I know but I had another ulterior motive." He admitted, "I missed you like crazy…both of you." He ran his hand over her abdomen

"We missed you too, but I have got to get to work. Are you going in?" She asked

"Yeah, Lou said I could come in later." He told her

Mary heard the water running, "I guess Rhoda's up now. I'll wait a little while."

"Good, because I haven't seen you in two days and we have to make up for lost time." He sat up and leaned in and kissed her long and deep

TBC


End file.
